Satisfied users of software applications, e.g., online games, often want to share their positive experience with their family members, friends, and/or fellows. Rapid growth of social networking services (e.g., Facebook®, Twitter®, etc.) have made it possible for such users to share their experiences with certain applications with online acquaintances (e.g., friends, followers, etc.) by sending invitations for the online acquaintances to use, download, install, and/or execute a particular software application. When an invitee is interested in the software application, he/she may accept the invitation; while when the invitee is not interested in the software application, he/she may decline the invitation or not respond to the invitation.